World War III
by ShockyPie
Summary: The year is 2001 and the Russians and Germans are in league,there's only one person that can save the world,his name is Keith Robinson... What Will Happen?
1. Chapter 1: A Villain Reborn

The year was 2001 Christmas day nearly 3 a.m. there was no sound apart from the crunching of snow on boots,"are you sure he's even here Commander Vladimir?"asked Kawolski who was carrying a shovel "Of course he's here private now stop being stupid and walk"said Commander Vladimir,then they didn't talk until they arrived at a graveyard "here we go he's somewhere in here"said Commander searched for what felt like an hour until Commander Vladimir suddenly exclaimed"AHA!"pointing at a tombstone,engraved on the tombstone was...

Here Lies The Remains Of Adolf Hitler This Man Did Many Evil Things Yet Many Great Things As Well

"Well hurry up then boy"said Vladimir "Err...hurry up to do what Sir?"asked Kawolski "What do you think boy!?,Dig up the grave boy!". "Of course sir of course!"stumbling to dig up the Kawolski had dug up the grave they opened the coffin inside was the rotten corpse of Adolf Hitler "ooh!"said Kawalski covering his nose with his gloved hand"come on then pick it up the trucks almost here""OK then Sir"said Kawolski with a the truck arrived Kawolski and Vladimir were standing just outside of the graveyard Adolf Hitler was in a body bag at they're feet "well get him in the back and let's go" said Vladimir once everyone was in they set off,they were heading for a secret underground base that was about 6 miles away from Berlin,they arrived in the middle of a field they all got out and Vladimir moved multiple leaves and branches off of a metal hatch he opened it up and climbed down inside there was a metal door Vladimir knocked a mans eye appeared in the peephole "what's the password?"asked a man in a strong Russian accent"Xorpio"Said Vladimir"Correctomundo" and the door swung open "put ze body on the table"said a german Hitlers corpse was on the table thick safety glass suddenly sprout out of the ground and supported everyone from the body then six mechanical claws were lowered from the ceiling and they started to pull pieces off of Hitler and adding things on then all of the arms retracted and a laser was lowered "hold on to something"said the scientist and the laser turned on making the ground shake most people fell over,when the rumbling stopped they all got back up and were staring at Hitler's motionless body...then suddenly Hitlers finger twitched then his head jerked up and then he stood up,he was staring at his reflection in the window he was smiling manically his left leg and right arm were both robotic and his left eye was glowing red,bits of his skin were peeling away and metal could be seen ,he ripped the table up out of the ground and threw it through the glass laughing like a mad man "IM BACK!"

* * *

**if you enjoyed please favourite and follow the second chapter will be comeing out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

"Mum I'm going to London in an hour and you cant stop me"said Keith Robinson,who had turned 18 about 2 months ago,he was quite tall and slim he had knobbly knees and mouse blonde hair, "Now you listen here, you're not going anywhere you have to stay here with me!"said "Mum I'm a grown man and i can do what i want,I don't need you're permission!"said Keith carrying his luggage to the door"But if you leave I'll be all alone" "Goodbye Mum"said Keith walking out the door "Goodbye!" Said Hugging Keith,once Keith was outside his apartment he got on his motorbike and drove he arrived at London his right hand had seized up,he arrived at the Recruit station that was in the middle of London "Please fill out this forum" said an instructor handing Keith a forum and pen,it took Keith about half an hour to fill it out,he handed it back "alright sir please get in the truck" Keith actually fell asleep in the truck and when he woke up they were just pulling up to an airplane,they all got out and went into the plane,"goodbye England"Keith thought to himself "hello WW3"


End file.
